


Accidental Voyeur

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t meant to spy on them at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D’s is a Studio Gallop production.  
> 

He had suspected their true relationship before. A stray glance, butterfly touches, a peculiar phrasing of words. They were good at keeping it private most of the time, but this time they accidentally trapped an audience in the room with them.

Blitz swallowed and kept still from where he was behind the old locker. The room looked like it had once been employee storage, accounting for the lockers and benches in there, so they kept to the idea and used it for their own mountain of stuff. Blitz had gone inside to find a rivet, the specific one he needed having rolled behind said locker. He had only just crawled back there when he heard Taka and Nerve come inside.

The sounds were unmistakable. Kisses, moans, the ruffling of cloth as it was pulled off.

Blitz felt sweat break on his brow and tried not to listen too closely, but it was an impossible task. Every noise seemed to reverberate through his head, echoing between his ears. It sounded slick and wet, sucking and sliding back and forth as flesh slapped flesh.

“Nnh!” Nerve’s hands banged against the lockers as he held onto the cold metal while Taka rammed into him even harder. The steel cabinets creaked in protest, the bluenet swallowed again.

Then Blitz was shocked as he realized he could see them. Across the floor was an overturned plastic bowl. The image was distorted but he could make out how Taka was holding one of Nerve’s legs up, could see how Nerve’s back arched under the strain of his pleasure.

He snapped his eyes shut and hoped they would finish up soon.

It felt like an eternity before the pair grunted in their mutual climax. Blitz swore he could feel the afterglow from his hiding place, hot and radiating like a furnace too close to the skin. It was another eternity before they finally dressed and left, talking about Duel Monster cards of all things. But thank whatever God may be up there that he didn’t have to go through the embarrassment of being caught.

He crawled out and stretched his cramped muscles then stared at the small object he had gone in there in the first place to get. Blitz’s lips twisted with sarcasm.  
It was ironic that he had been looking for a screw.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
